Siara Kronus
Siara Kronus (シアラクロノス Shiara Kuronosu) is a secundary character of Kingdom of the Storm. She serves as the High Advisor of King Zether, being the one who tries to undo the destruction that he causes. Aside of this, he is her brother-in-law, as her sister, Hailin, was his wife before her death Appearance Siara is a tall woman, with a white skin. Like the other members of her family, she has a long blond hair, and, like her sister, she has pink eyes She uses a white, cerimonial dress, who covers her arms, where she generally occults her Lacrima Orb. The dress also cover their feet, were she uses silver shoes. She generally wears a golden helmet, to simbolize her position. She has also long eyelashes and a burn mark on the left side of her face, just below her eye Personality Siara is seem to be a calm and peaceful person, being patient during several times, listening to the people, and always giving good councils with the basis on them Her true personality, when released, is courageous and brave, as she has no fear of doing what she think is right. In her battles, she shows great strength and intelligence, easily previewing the next attacks of her weak opponents in order to defeat them, also being strong and not crying easily, and she is also hard. She is also merciful, forgiving someone if the person is truly regreted She has some sort of sixth sense, as she knows when someone is lying or tellling the truth. However, this is not absolute, as she didn't know that Luke has plans to kill everybody and take the control of Albiore by himself Her maternal side is revealed in the correct times. She shows a kind behavior when acting with someone scared, harmed or in the brink of death However, everybody who knows her since her childhood claims that this personality was created during her times as a soldier, as, during her childhood, she is show to be scared and afraid of almost everything, draining courage and confidence from her younger sister, and calling her Magic a curse to her life History She was born in the Elysium, daughter of two great nobles, one of them being one of the greatest, Ankhe Kronus. She was the oldest sibling of the three, with no memories of her mother, as she died while she was only a baby, after giving birth to her younger brother, Rudolf. Due to this, her father was extremely violent and agressive towards him, constantly beating him and calling him of horrible names. Her father's agressive persona created in her a great fear of him, which was only suppered when her sister, Hailin, was around During her childhood times, Siara, like all the other members of the Kronus family, developed the Arc of Time as her main magical ability. After discovering this, her father sent Siara, Hailin and Rudolf to a militar Academy. Althrough her scared personality was making to her impossible to do friends, her sister rapidly entered in a social circle, with Rudolf following her. Then, Siara felt the necessity to do the same and entered in the Club of the Defeated, a social circle of the stundents with the lower notes, althrough she was one of the best students of the Academy The other members of this Club were Lecthor Albiore, the less favorite prince, Florence Terrence, a girl who was suffer the hatred of her stepfather, Klaus Dietrich, the heir of the noble Dietrich Family with an incredibly low self-respect and Tormund Black, a boy who always isolate from the others After sometime, they all became great friends, and she maked them go up in the best stundet's scale, before her own brother being expulsed from the Academy by bad behavior. After the year ended, she and Hailin go back to home, only to discover a grave of their brother in their garden. Once in home, they discover that their father killed their brother in a wave of wrath, also killing all the servants to not tell anything to the authorities This completely destroy their relationship. Althrough Hailin tried to forgive him by killing Rudolf, Siara was incapable of doing such thing, losing all fear she had for him, with a deep hatred substituing such thing, to the point that she even recused to the stay in the same home as him. She changed and go to live the Dietrich, and is implied that she and Klaus developed feelings and even started a relationship After the end of her academic years, a rebellion started in the north, and she, along with her sister and the rest of the club, were sent to fight in the war. During this, Lecthor's brother, Zether, and her own sister joining the group, who was renamed to White Knights. During the warfare, her personality was almost completely erased, substitued by a strong behavior, with helped her into becoming one of the greatest warriors of the Kingdom When this ended, she and Hailin were invited by Zether to live in the Palace of Albus, and they accepted. Here, she saw the death of the Old Queen, and was extremely painful when Lecthor was accused. She, then, was evelated to the position of High Advisor when Zether became the King, as her sister became the Queen. She also trained the son of Lecthor, Luke, in the arts of Magic When the Southern Rebellion occured, Albion, the Capital, was invaded by the Southern Rebels, who sacked the city, killing Hailin and three of her nephews. After that, Zether changed forever, letting her as the only pillar to support the King and prevent the Kingdom's fall Synopsis Intro arc She is summoned by Zether, who wants to warn her about Thomas run away. She was surprised, and uses the Arc of Time to discover the one who helped him. She saws Luke, but lies to Zether, saying that she cannot saw anyone After, she came to the Royal Gardens, were she encounters Luke. She demands him to tell her why she helped Thomas to escape. However, when she accidentally says that he is most poweful then him, he confirms this by attacking her. The two start a fight. She starts winning, using his Elemental Magic against him to take the advantage, only to lose when he uses Darkness Magic. When Raiten appears, Luke prepares to execute the two, only to have his intentions stopped by Elaria, who defends them using Wind Magic and takes the battle to her own Magic and Abilities Arc of Time Her main especialization is the Arc of Time, Magic who is the mark of her family. She is a skilled user of it, being able to make things advance or retrogress in their own timelines, inclunding being able to stop the time of objects, return they to their original state or evolve then to a possible future form * Parallel Worlds - Using her Orb, Siara produces several copies of it, each one who represents a different possibility. She can employ it into seeing the past or the future * Flash Forward - Accelerates an object's speed in the timeline, making it go with more speed against the opponent. Althrough she can use this in all objects, she uses mainly this with her Orb, making it act like a meteor, and with her Sword, making it act like a lightning to impale the opponent * Stop Time - By concentrating her focus into a single point, Siara can make the time stop around an object, sustaining this state through her magical force * Restore - She can restore, with a single eye blink, which makes anything stop in the midair and turn back into its original state. For example, ice is restored to water, and plasmatic substances, like lightnings or flames, are restored to plasma. Also, she can restaure objects too, being able to recreate her broken Orb or Sword with this technique too * Evolution - The technique that she most employs in battle, the Evolution is the opposed ability to the Restore: The Evolution makes something evolves in its timeline to one of its future forms. For example, water can be turned into ice or fog, and plasma can be transformed into fire or lightning. The same way, a tree can grown from a fertile ground ** Germination - Evolves a fertile ground or a little plant into a great tree. This technique is used to defensive purposes, althrough a tree generate below the target can be used in offensive ways too ** Detonation - Evolves plasma or oxygen into fire, making it as a wave of flames, a shield of flames or even great explosions, everything depending on the position of the plasma inside the battlefield ** Freezing - Evolves water or any other liquid, with the sole exception of blood, into ice. The main uses are all around the target. For example: The water in someone wet can be frozen into ice. The same way, when someone is underwater, the liquid surface can be frozen in order to imprison and kill everybody underwater ** Misty - Evolves water or fire into fog or smoke. Using this Spell to stealth the user is intelligent, as how many water, more mist will be generated. This helps in concealtment ** Electrification - Evolveus plasma into lightnings. The plasma eletrification explodes into bursts of lightnings, who can be used in offensive purposes by constant attacks of electical energy, or, less used, deffensive purposes to envolve the user and protect her from the lightnings Telekinesis Siara is also good into imploying Telekinesis. She uses this ability in order to manipulate her sword at distance, and can use the Orb in the same way too * Mind Trap - She focuses her telekinesis in several points of the battlefield. When something touch in one of this points, it explodes in a telekinetical wave, throwing everything around to all sides * Telekinetic Slash - Siara controls her sword at distance, using it to perform eight slashes in the opponent, ending with an direct attack Magic Sword She can generate, with magic, a iron sword with a clock painel on it. She constantly uses this ability to fight against her enemies Fortune Telling Is implied that she can use her Orb to preview the future Trivia